


没想好

by mortalfolk



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk
Summary: BARF以及脑内片段拙劣联结。我失去文力了因为期末考试杀掉了我。





	没想好

**Author's Note:**

> 丧病瞎写，理性蒸发产物。送给@向北飞的小燕子，求不嫌弃啊啊啊啊啊啊我尽力了最后还是很不像样

　

 

　1.

 

　　他感觉自己在漂浮。

 

　　当然，在三个不眠不休的日夜后，当一个你为之花费连续七十二小时的小玩意儿投入正常运行时，你也会有这种感觉。

 

 

　　这是托尼斯塔克创造的另一个奇迹——

 

 

　　带回过去之人，哪怕只是海马体和小装置制造出来的幻象也算是一种安慰。

 

 

　　他寻求这个，已经整整寻求了十多年。最初那一点点欢愉结出的果实酿成苦酒，按着他的脖子溺进去，挣扎不得。他醉了，他不清醒，那一场久久的宿醉伴随他至今，也终于该自己抽醒自己。

 

 

　　托尼疲惫地闭上了眼睛，再次睁开时那个纠缠他一生的圣诞节卷土重来，将他抛进了纽约最冷的雪天。

 

 

　　斯塔克宅那些时光蒙上的尘埃一瞬间被吹走，变回那个很熟悉也很陌生的地方。厚重的木门后有什么，他害怕明白。

 

 

　　推开门，托尼看见霍华德坐在钢琴前看着他，这让他有些瑟缩——霍华德什么都知道，什么都知道——但他仍走过去，颤抖着，窒息着，带着失而复得的喜悦和自欺欺人的颓丧，坍塌在父亲的肩上。

 

 

　　“你什么都知道，对吧？”托尼声音小得几近喃喃，“我知道你什么都知道。”

 

 

　　霍华德沉默着抬手环住他的腰，慢慢在颈侧和发梢落下细碎的吻，最后轻轻碰上了托尼的唇。霍华德什么都知道，什么都包容，年岁和回忆一遍遍打磨着他，把他柔化成毛茸茸的影子，留在托尼的记忆里用温柔一遍遍凌迟。

 

 

　　相似的棕色眼睛平静无波，托尼的挣扎和渴求全是他眼里小孩子的把戏，性也好爱也好，求了就给，大方得十年如一日，和记忆里那个从不在物质上吝惜的父亲没有差别——人工智能领域最突出的先锋复制了一个惟妙惟肖的霍华德，并用记忆为其镀上金身。

 

 

　　如果他当初所求不是物质而是爱，会不会不再被悔恨的噩梦纠缠？会不会终于得偿所愿，不再是如今这样复杂狰狞锋利的样子？会不会拥有投入感情的能力，以另一个人的身影来换走一次次被12.17那场车祸碾破的心脏？

 

 

　　这都是无解的问题。

 

 

　　他还是意难平，还是被那个圣诞节捆住双脚，还是被那个已经死去天堂的人困于地狱。  
　

 

　  
　　托尼颤抖着狠狠咬上去，咬得满口铁锈般的血腥味，又愧疚了似的小心翼翼舔舐霍华德的伤口。他在惩罚谁呢？

 

 

　　一滴眼泪好像在眼角闪动了一下，然后被飞快地擦拭了痕迹。

 

 

　　那个圣诞节留在他记忆中的印象只剩下深深浅浅的红，像是被抹开的血迹，或者说像是那块他折腾了一个小时烤出来最后摔到地上的只留一片狼藉的浆果奶油蛋糕。

 

 

　　霍华德说，等我处理北极那儿的事情，等我处理完了，我就给你你想要的答复。他走时皮鞋在地上踏出的声音如今回想起来也依旧像欢乐颂，不过当时没人告诉托尼，悲剧电影的开场序曲，再轻快也是痛苦的前兆。

 

 

　　托尼不明白这个道理，那场淹没他人生的雪崩近在咫尺，他不知道自己大难临头。

　　

 

　　

　　2.

 

　　  
　　黏腻的水声在安静的斯塔克宅里显得尤为刺耳，托尼正跪在钢琴凳前，用着生涩的技巧替霍华德口交。

　

 

　在那个圣诞节后他自暴自弃地使自己堕入酒精和性爱，叛逆的名声传出去时他甚至还带了点隐秘的报复快感——他做霍华德的好孩子已经做得太久了，唯一的叛逆就是抱着和父亲乱伦这样罪恶的想法。现在再没人让他束手束脚，大可以逃课、不学无术、泡吧、把实验室里的重要资料拿去垫桌子，他是自由的。

　

 

　也是痛苦的。

 

　　每做一件忤逆霍华德的事，都像是在他和父亲之间砍下一刀，越砍越深，只剩薄薄一层联结还未断裂。

 

 

　 可那联结是用他血肉筑成，挥刀下去，又怎么能不痛。

 

　　他把自己从无数张床上、无数个情人那里学到的口活技巧都用了出来，可理论和实践之间总有差距，即使是天才也无法初次上手就融会贯通。

 

 

　　小心翼翼不让牙齿磕到霍华德的性器，结果还是在深喉时呛到了，把嘴里的玩意吐出之后咳了个昏天黑地。

 

 

　　我总是这么擅长把事情搞砸，他想。

 

 

　　无力感是一种很令人软弱的情绪，像是无数个挣扎着伸出手却什么都碰不到的噩梦，像是被患上阿尔茨海默病的父亲旧友问起“霍华德哪去了”时的无言以对，像是亲手签下遗体认领书时的心悸。

 

 

　　他早就得了PTSD。

 

 

　　过度呼吸让托尼脸色苍白如纸，他跌坐在地上，仰头去看霍华德。这是个他很习惯的角度，仰视仰望求而不得，熟悉得让他缓解了创后应激症状，慢慢平静下来。

 

 

　　他说，吻我。

 

 

　　只剩口型和气声，霍华德还是懂得了他的意思。端坐在钢琴凳上的男人半跪下来，仿佛走下神坛。托尼任由父亲抬起下巴，闭上眼睛感受这个吻。

 

 

　　是迟到的遗憾和愧疚，是父亲给予的宽容和温柔，是托尼臆想出的，或许本该拥有的爱。

 

 

　　然后压抑的哭泣声被衣物摩擦的窸窣声压过，他赤裸着、颤抖着，像献祭一般仰起头，将浑身脆弱暴露给霍华德。

 

 

　　什么都无所谓了，下地狱或是入天堂都无关紧要，罪恶、乱伦全部抛在脑后，他只要此时此刻。

 

 

 

　　我只要此时此刻。

 

 

　　3.

 

 

　　你有过这样的感觉吗？

 

 

　　狼狈至极，窒息、醉溺，上气不接下气，世间万物都奔涌过来，你是灭世洪灾中的一片浮木。

 

 

　　托尼在经历着那场记录于圣经的神罚，而他的诺亚，他的父亲，他的神明不会救他。

 

 

　　被压在宽大的沙发上，脸埋在抱枕中细弱的呻吟于是没有四散，不管怎么用力呼吸都觉得不够，像是有只手一点点把氧气从肺里攥出去似的。

 

 

　　霍华德在身后狠狠地撞进来，疼痛让他咬破嘴唇。他不让霍华德用润滑剂也不肯做太多前戏，他要这个，他渴求这个：快感虚无如梦境，而痛苦真实，真实如人间。

 

 

　　西装在敏感的皮肤上摩擦，霍华德只解开了裤链，衣冠楚楚，和出席董事会时的样子没什么区别。托尼不去管，不去想，任凭感官刺激掌控自己的头脑和身体，任凭一切漂浮在虚空之中。

 

　　他放任自己的软弱和堕落。他放任自己沉溺于过去和幻境。他只想做个闭眼不看的孩子，躲在父亲的羽翼和阴茎下，将痛苦通通宣泄出去，将已经长大的斯塔克先生扼死，他只要做霍华德的托尼。

 

 

　　他喊，爸爸，爸爸。

 

 

　　他无数次喊出这个称呼，喊他世界里唯一的神。是那个用简易材料拼凑出飞机的男人，是那个轻而易举解出难题的男人，是他长久的nightmare，也是他一生的daydream。

 

 

　　冲撞越发激烈，进出都狠狠顶于敏感点，他眼泪沾湿睫毛，什么话都说不出来，只能用气声一遍遍重复着那个称呼。

 

 

　　高潮来临时像是部老电影一样无声，泪水将托尼的眼睛覆盖上一层模糊的雾，但他努力睁大眼睛，努力看向霍华德。

 

 

　　你爱我吗。

　　霍华德从托尼的眼睛里看见了这个问题。

 

 

　　十九年前未得到的回应终究还是困扰了托尼一生，在十九年后用几亿美金换来一份自欺欺人。

 

　　霍华德低头吻上托尼的额头，手指缱绻地穿过棕色卷发，轻轻耳语。

 

 

 

　　BARF关闭，世界又陷入一片寂静。托尼蜷缩在沙发上，颤抖却流不出眼泪，不知是因为喜悦还是悲伤。

 

　　托尼还是得到了答案。

　

 

　

　　4.

 

 

 

　　他说“我爱你”。  
　　

　

 

 

　

　　End.

　　  
　　

　　


End file.
